Garuda
Garuda 'is a character who first appeared in the Capcom video game, ''Street Fighter EX. Garuda later made a comeback (along with the others) to the EX series spiritual successor, Fighting EX Layer. Garuda is a fierce warrior turned demon composed of negative energy who feeds off on the souls of powerful warriors. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bishamon vs Garuda ' (Complete) '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Algol (Soul Calibur) *Cervantes (Soul Calibur) *Demon Gaoh (Samurai Shodown) *Ermac (Mortal Kombat) *Genjuro Kibagami (Samurai Shodown) *Gogandantes (Onimusha) *Hisako (Killer Instinct) *Jyazu (Kizuna Encounter/King of Fighters) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) *Onaga (Mortal Kombat) *Onikage (Tenchu) *Rasetsumaru (Samurai Shodown) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) *Sodom (Street Fighter) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) History Garuda is a mysterious entity of unknown origin. There were legends revolving with Garuda's origin. It's been said, that Garuda is the accumulation of all negative energy felt by every living creature. Others tell, that Garuda is a suit of armor that has been brought to life by the souls of the warriors who wore the armor who have been corrupted by the Dark Hadou (Demonic forces). In truth, Garuda was once a proud warrior and heroic guardian of his clan. All that changed however, when he encountered a demon who feeds off on the souls of powerful warriors on his village. Although Garuda managed to repel the demon via a self-sacrificing technique, he was eventually consumed by its evil energy, and became an amalgamation of the lingering grudges of powerful spirits, turning Garuda into a demon who feeds off on negative energy. With a thirst for battle, Garuda wanders the land in search of stronger opponents to satiate his hunger. Street Fighter EX Garuda was in a state of slumber, but after two powerful fighters who utilized the powers of the Satsui no Hadou clashed (Akuma vs Evil Ryu), their negative energy awakens the sleeping demon. And thus, Garuda was reinvigorated. After many days of searching for that said power, Garuda decided to seek out his bloodline instead, eventually returning to his village. There, he fought a warrior by the name of Hayate, and was sealed by him. However, when two powerful fighters clashed yet again (Akuma vs Kairi), they've unleashed a sudden burst of energy to which Garuda somehow managed to absorb some of it which weakened the seal. The soul fires that Garuda accumulated throughout the years, manifested him a new body. Reviving Garuda in the flesh once again. After his comeback, Garuda rushed towards the location of that said sudden burst of energy. However, when he arrived there, only Akuma remains. Garuda then challenged Akuma to a fight. Akuma thinking Garuda was a mere demon dispatch from the netherworld, accepted his request. During the course of their battle, Akuma was surprised by his opponent strength. The more Akuma taps into the Satsui no Hadou, the more powerful Garuda strikes becomes. Realizing he was no match for Garuda, Akuma decided to escaped him, but at this point, Garuda realizes that Akuma was not the one he sought after, and withdrawn from their battle. Akuma disappeared after his battle with Garuda and was never seen again. Garuda since then, tracks down the unique energy he craves for throughout the land, eventually leading him into match between Kairi and M. Bison. Garuda boldly interrupts their match by fighting Kairi to a standstill, but Kairi fled the scene after he saw an opening, leaving an unsatisfied Garuda and a distraught M. Bison. With the latter irritated, M. Bison unleashed his psycho crusher towards Garuda to which the latter easily evaded. Garuda managed to absorb and merge with M. Bison's psycho power, and briefly turned into Shin Garuda. Upon achieving this new power, Garuda tested it out on M. Bison, and easily overwhelmed him. After defeating his opponent, Garuda continue his search on Kairi. Garuda ultimately track's down Kairi, and fought once more. Kairi was easily overwhelmed by Garuda in their battle. However, what Garuda doesn't know is that, Kairi's own Satsu no Hadou of the power of death, has been turned into the power of life. And as Kairi was on the verged of death, he unleashes a sudden burst of his power which incinerated Garuda. Ending the demonic warrior for good and making the world a safer place for Akuma to wander again. Fighting EX Layer During the Sengoku era, a warrior on the verge of death was warped around by soul/hell-fires, and with intense desire to continue fighting, made him into a demon who feeds off on the souls of powerful warriors. During his search on finding strong opponents, he encountered an ancestor (presumably named Garuda) of the Hayate clan, and was sealed by him using a self-sacrificing technique. Although the warrior sealed the demon for a long time, the Hadou (evil life energy) of the demon resonated within the warrior, turning him into a fearsome demon who craves off on the souls of powerful warriors. During his search, a skilled young warrior named, Hayate, managed to seal the newly resurrected Garuda inside his own body, but in return, Hayate was consumed by Garuda's evil energy, and became an amalgamation of the lingering grudges of powerful spirits. At some point, Garuda was able to absorb the fierce energy given off by a warrior named Kairi, and was once again able to break free from his seal. Garuda was reborn with a new body, and unleashed a dark energy called "Gougi", to lure powerful fighters for the purpose of killing them, and devouring their souls after. Death Battle Info Background *'Gender: '''Male *'Alias:' Demon *'Age:' Unknown (Possibly Ageless) *'Origin:' Street Fighter EX/Fighting EX Layer *'Height:' Unknown *'Weight: Unknown *'''Occupation: Guardian Hero, Master Martial Artist, Master Swordsman (Former), Cursed Warrior, Demonic Wandering Warrior *'Affiliation:' Evil/Himself *'Alignment: ' Neutral Evil *'Likes: ' Negative/Evil Energy, Battle, Fighting Stronger Opponents *'Dislikes: ' Pure Goodness, Mystics/Shamans/Onmyouji *'Weapons:' Martial Arts, Hidden Blades, Samurai Sword, Soul Fires Weapons and Armor *'Hidden Blades:' After becoming a demon, Garuda possesses the ability to have blades appearing from his body. Protruding them out from his hand, shoulders, feet, and etc... These blades are extendable to a length, especially the ones that appear from his shoulder. *'Samurai Sword:' Aside from the lethal blades that protrude from his body, Garuda possesses a katana hidden within his body, presumably the same kind of sword that he used against fighting demons when he was the guardian hero of his village. *'Samurai Armor:' Garuda wore a matching rusty reddish samurai armor. The armor composed of a horned helmet with a skull mask and blonde mane, a demonic face for pauldrons, kote gauntlets, gold belt attached with tassels, genji greaves, and brown sandals. Underneath the armor, Garuda wore a matching blue kimono and hakama. However, it is unknown if this is truly his form, as it is said that his appearance changes from others perspective. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Physical Prowess:' Upon being overwhelmed by the demonic force, Garuda became a demon. And his abilities have been enhanced to inhuman levels. Garuda is capable of taking hits from his opponents, and get right back up after being knock down. Garuda is also strong enough of casually knocking and throwing his opponents with little to no effort. *'Negative Energy Manifestation:' The demon that merged with Garuda have a unique ability that absorbs all evil energy from others, to strengthen itself. The more evil Garuda's opponents possesses, the stronger Garuda becomes. Even to the point of being sealed away, Garuda is capable of absorbing evil energy within his range. And from even a bit of that said energy, he can undone the seal and escaped his binds. *'Pseudo Teleportation:' One of Garuda's abilities after becoming a demon. He is capable of using teleportation as a means of surprising and countering his opponents strikes. *'Soul Fires:' Garuda is accompanied by Soul Fires. Garuda uses them in battle by launching them towards his opponents. The Soul Fires can even resurrect Garuda a new body if the previous one get's destroyed by chance. *'Strong Willpower:' Despite turning into a demonic being, Garuda still retained a bit of his former self. Specifically, his desire in seeking and fighting stronger opponents. *'Bloodlusted:' Being a demon, Garuda is a fierce opponent during combat. He enjoys fighting the most, especially if against a stronger opponent. Garuda also doesn't hold back any of his strikes when striking his enemies. Even using his own body blades to critically injure and wound his opponents. Abilities *'Martial Arts Master:' Garuda was a master of martial arts when he was human, and has further improved his skill combined with his demonic powers. *'Master Swordsman:' Garuda was not only an master of the fist, but also of the sword. He has created his own sword style that was studied and learned by future generations such as "Hayate". After becoming a demon, Garuda still retained his prowess with the sword. Techniques *'Zanki:' Garuda shoulder tackles his opponent and quickly follows it up with a punch, knocking them off their feet. *'Kyoja:' Garuda does a three hit combo of flying kicks to his opponent. *'Bu:' A spinning move of his that let's him pass through opponents. *'Shuki:' A grapple move of Garuda in where he grabs his opponent and takes them in the air, then slams them head-first into the ground. He can also execute this move in the air. *'Kizan:' Garuda spins around like a wheel rising on the air with blades protruding out of his body. *'Goga:' Garuda does a straight-forward dive towards his opponent with blades protruding from his shoulders *'Shuga:' A quick straight-forward pierce attack using the hidden blade from his body or hands. *'Raiga:' Garuda can defend himself from any jumping or airborne opponents by unleashing a long extended blade on his shoulders. *'Jazan:' Garuda jumps and dives head-first down towards his opponent while unleashing the hidden blades from his shoulders. *'Kienbo:' Garuda unleashed the blades from his body and spins around towards his opponent. He can also execute this move on the air. *'Kiensho:' Garuda does a rising leap with hidden blades protruding out from his body. *'Soukondan:' Garuda launches three homing soul fires towards his opponent. *'Kyojinsenshu:' Using his hidden sword, Garuda performs a dance of death where he does a flurry of slashes on his opponent, launches them into the air, and finishes them off with a deadly spinning move. Feats (Street Fighter EX) *A master swordsman and martial artist, as well as the heroic guardian of his clan. *Defended his village from demons. *Broke the seal and tainted Garuda, resurrecting the demon within him. *Wandered the land and presumably battled warriors while absorbing the souls of the one's he has defeated. *Knocked, lift, and throw opponents with little to no effort. *Battled Hayate. *Broke Hayate's seal and was revived, after absorbing enough negative energy. *Overwhelmed and defeated Akuma in close quarters combat. *Interrupted a match between Kairi & M. Bison. *Fought Kairi to a draw. *Dodge M. Bison’s Psycho Crusher. *Merges with M. Bison's psycho power and became Shin Garuda. *Fought and curbstomped M. Bison as Shin Garuda. *Managed to track down Kairi throughout the land. *Beats Kairi to a pulp on their second and last encounter. (Fighting EX Layer) *(Past) Perhaps have fed on the souls of powerful warriors. *Absorbed the energy given off by Kairi and broke the seal, resurrecting as a demon who attracts powerful fighters. Flaws *Fairly bloodlusted. *Intense battle cries when striking his opponent. *Can be overwhelmed by opponents who doesn't possess any negative emotions/energy. *Is prone to being sealed by using mystic arts. *Has a tendency to ignore weak opponents. Gallery Trivia *Garuda likes to scream a lot during his attacks. *In his backstory, Garuda is implied to be related to Hayate. *The name Garuda means "Eagle" in Indonesian, and is also the name of a divine bird in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. *Garuda shares great a similarity to Tekken's Yoshimitsu and Darkstalker's Bishamon. In addition, Garuda is also likely inspired by Ermac from the Mortal Kombat franchise. *Garuda has the strongest one bar attack-Kiensyo, and a one hit kill two bar combo-which very few characters have. *Garuda is one of the five 'Shin' characters within EX Alpha. The others being M. Bison, Akuma, Ryu, and Hokuto. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Curse Bearers Category:Demon Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Pure Evil Category:Samurai Category:Shapeshifters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warrior